farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
New To Roleplay FAQ
If you help edit this, please keep in mind that it's for new comers to role-playing who may need extra explanations. New To Role-Play FAQ What is Role-play? Role-playing is when you assume the role of your character in game. You respond how your character would respond. What does OOC stand for? OOC stands for Out of Character. If you need to explain something directly that your character wouldn't be saying (such as Logging off, or going afk) use this means of communication. It is generally considered more polite to whisper someone or use the party chat to denote OOC behavor rather than in /say, but that is always the players choice for the cirumstance. There are many ways to denote OOC text, but some of the more common ones are as follow: OOC: I have to take the dog out, brb (I have to take the dog out, brb) ((I have to take the dog out, brb)) What does IC stand for then? IC stands for In Character. Basically whenever you are role-playing you are In Character. It is a good thing to note that when a person acts like a jerk or starts flirting with you, it may have nothing to do with the actual person behind the avatar, just how the character would act. It is wise not to become offended by anything someone does In Character. If the person is out of character and being a cad, feel free to ignore them ;) Why do some people use astericks or other means to describe a motion? It creates an atmosphere of seperating action from talk. Do you laugh at a joke, or do you just tell a person "laugh?" How do I add own emotes in order to give my character a personalized feel? You can create custom emotes by typing /e then what action you want to take. Example: (I type) /e runs her fingers through her hair. (comes out) Brittany runs her fingers through her hair. Macros for actions you do repeatidly will cut down on typing time. I need a little help with perspective... Ask yourself what your character would see, say, and do - not what you would do in response to the situation at hand. I want to role-play but I don't know where to start... Keep an eye out for role-playing events that are being held, this is one of the best places to meet other RP'ers or just to see what RP'ing is all about. Try using emotes in well traveled areas, people will see these and possibly be interested in what you do. Or strike up a conversation. You may also want to consider joining one or more IC channels; both the Horde and the Alliance have a channel called "rp", for example. Jumping in head first is a good way to get wet, fully immersing yourself. This tactic, however, may not pan out right due to not everyone being a role-player. What is this RP Flag thing I keep hearing about? If you hear role-players talking out of character about using flag, or about their description they are usually talking about one of the following AddOns: FlagRSP, MyRoleplay, or ImmersionRP. These AddOns work by using the hidden data channels and/or their own channels to send role-playing information (such as last names, descriptions and titles) between players who use them. Where can I find more information about the game lore and races? There are are many resources for learning about the lore of the game, including WowWiki for general information and Draeni of Farstriders for server and race speicific information. Don't forget to check other parts of the Farstriders Community Wiki, too!